Y es luz y dorado
by Gretel Dann Beth Herondale M.S
Summary: Clary sabe que ama a Jace y que tal vez siempre lo hará, pero ella está dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Simon.
1. Y es luz

**Y es luz y dorado.**

Declaimer; La historia, los personajes (Jace) (Wuaaa) pertenecen a Cassie Clare. (Esa mujer tiene extrema imaginación) (Es que enserio. ¿¡De donde JODIDOS saco a Jace?!)(¡No es Natural!) La trama es mía y la hago sin fines de lucro.  
No al plagio.  
(Enserio, hable con Valentine, si me haces plagio, ¡te lo mando!)

Summary - Clary sabe que ama a Jace y que tal vez siempre lo hará, pero ella está dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Simon.

Nota: Este pequeño relato se da acabo después de la corte Seliee. (Simon aún no ha sido convertido en vampiro)

Rated; T (+13)

Pairing:  
ClaryxJace

Escrito a partir del 16/Junio/2012  
al 25/Septiembre/2012

* * *

**Y es luz y dorado.**  
Capítulo 1.  
_**Y es luz.**_

Simon estaba con ella.  
Eso era bueno, después de la gran pelea que tuvieron después de salir de la corte Seliee, que Simon riera junto a ella y la mirara con amor era GRANDIOSO.  
-¿Limonada?- susurro Simon desde atrás asiéndola sobresaltarse.  
Clary se dio la vuelta, Simon llevaba un plato con papas fritas en una mano y una limonada en la otra.  
-Claro- susurro Clary tomando el vaso y haciéndole lugar en el sillón. La película que veían no era del tipo adecuada para estar con su novio, los zombis de la pantalla atacaron a un par de niños arrinconados debajo de una cama. Clary frunció el ceño  
-No se supone que los zombis solo pueden hacer- Clary estiro sus brazos frente- Ahhh  
-No. -Simon la miro negando con la cabeza como si la respuesta fuera obvia. - Estos son diferentes. ¿Recuerdas? Fueron un experimento para evitar que siguieran convirtiendo a los humanos. Y en lugar de eso evolucionaron.  
-Mmmm- Clary pensó que la película era extraña.

* * *

Clary golpeo. Más bien intento golpear a Jace. El chico se movía tan rápidamente que Clary de tanto girarse para evitar que Jace la golpeara término mareándose.  
Finalmente Jace logro tirarla por quinta vez.  
El chico la miro divertido mientras ella se levantaba y se sobaba los brazos.  
-Te dije que no sería fácil Clary. - la pelirroja lo miro enojada. -Ey a mí no me culpes tu querías entrenar- Jace levanto los brazos y la miro pestañeando varias veces burlándose de ella, como si esperara que Clary cayera a sus pies por ese simple gesto.  
Lo peor era que serbia.  
-Solo cállate.- susurro Clary y se levantó rápidamente para ir a ducharse dejando a Jace solo.

* * *

El agua era caliente contra su piel y eso hizo que se sintiera mejor, sus músculos se relajaron y el dolor disminuyo. Cuando el agua se volvió fría se colocó una toalla a su alrededor y salió hacia la habitación.  
En ella no había más que una cama con sábanas blancas y un pequeño mueble en el que estaban guardadas algunas prendas.  
Se coloca un pescador de mezclilla oscura, una blusa negra y tenis azules y deslavados. Se cepillo el cabello y trato de secarlo lo más que pudo con la toalla y por último se hizo una coleta.

Cuando entro a la sala busco su mochila que normalmente dejaba ahí, en el rincón junto a la maceta de rosas.  
La mochila no estaba y ella frunció el ceño confundida. Miro a su alrededor y luego volvió a ver rincón. Nada.

Escucho una risa en su oído que la hace sobresaltarse. Supo quién era al instante y se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados.

Jace estaba muy cerca de ella. Sus ojos leonados la miraban divertidos. Y había un aire travieso en la sonrisa del chico. En una de sus manos llevaba la mochila de Clary.  
Como un acto reflejo estiro su brazo tratando de alcanzar la mochila.  
El dio un paso hacia atrás encanando una ceja y balanceo burlonamente la mochila de arriba a abajo. Al ver que los ojos de Clary entrecerrarse furiosos la sonrisa del rubio se amplió.  
-¿Así que adónde vas con tanta prisa? - Jace pregunto curioso.  
Entonces Clary sonrió. Y por un momento olvida que es Jace quien está justo frente a ella.  
-Voy con Simon. Se supone que me llevara a una cena en el Java Jones.- la pelirroja rio y negó con la cabeza como si el pensamiento le resultara cómico.  
No lo es. No para él.  
No cuando ese club que en realidad deja mucho que desear era tan importante para él, aun recordaba la poesía horrenda de aquel amigo del Mundano y luego a ella, sentada en un sillón maloliente riendo con "el."  
Fue la primera vez que tuvo celos.  
En el segundo que Clary mantiene la vista en otro lugar (menos en el) su semblante se obscurece y sus ojos dorados se iluminan de cólera, para cuando Clary mira de nuevo, Jace ha recobrado la compostura y tiene su sonrisa arrogante de siempre.  
-Me alegro- la voz de Jace suena sarcástica pero... Él siempre es sarcástico. -Por fin el mundano hace algo bueno por ti "hermanita"- Jace se da la vuelta y avienta su mochila en un sillón, sin esperar la respuesta de Clary se aproxima a la puerta.  
-Su nombre es Simon- susurra Clary viendo la puerta cerrarse detrás de Jace.

* * *

Su labio terminara sangrando. Aun sabiendo eso, no puede dejar de morderlo. Se miró al espejo por enésima vez y trato de bajarse la falda negra de cuero que le llega arriba de las rodillas. -"Demasiada piel expuesta" -pensó nerviosa sin embargo no se cambió. Aun mirándose en el espejo miro el corset que Isabelle le había ayudado a cerrar, los listones que se cerraban alrededor eran de un color rojo sangre. El corset se envolvía alrededor de ella haciendo ver curvas que no sabía que tenía e incluso parecía que tenía pechos.  
Tal vez, la velada no sería tan aburrida.

* * *

¿Que deberia actualizar?

Hola mis cazadores, bien; dado que se que me tardo demasiado en actualizar quisiera darles algunas soluciones:

a) Concentrarme en solo un fanfic. Travesuras quedaria fuera de la votacion dado que no se me dificulta actualizarlo.

b) Coninuar con todos los fanfic aunque me tarde en actualizar.

Diganme su opinion y no duden en votar:

Holding on and letting go

Never let me go

Caos en San Valentin.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.  
Y si lo han leído porque pensaron que era una historia nueva, lo siento. Solo edite algunas cosas, como el título que en realidad no me había gustado, este me pareció muchísimo mejor. El segundo capítulo si fue súper editado.

Gretel Dann Beth.


	2. Y es dorado

**Y es luz y dorado.**  
Capítulo 2.  
_**Y es dorado. **_

¡Gracias por sus Reviews a todos y ayúdenme a mejorar con su opinión!  
Birdroof; muchas gracias por tu critica, espero haber mejorado aunque sea un poco en este capítulo.

* * *

Clary camino por las calles nerviosa, los tacones de sus botas resonaban en el pavimento mientras trataba de cubrirse un poco más con el delgado suéter negro. Después del incidente con Jace no lo había vuelto a ver mientras salía del instituto.  
Así que se dirigió con pasos decididos al Java Jones.

En cuanto entro, se dio cuenta que varios hombres la miraban. Eso la puso nerviosa. Sin embargo siguió buscando a Simon con la mirada. El lugar había sido decorado con una rara combinación de Navidad y Halloween. Sonrió al ver que unas meseras intentaban quitar telarañas (falsas) de la ventana sin ningún éxito y pisándose entre ellas con torpeza.  
Finalmente encontró a Simon en una mesa pegada a la ventana, estaba solo y mirando la taza de café que tenía enfrente.  
Suspiro suavemente y se acercó a el nerviosa. Con las manos sudándole y sintiéndose sofocada se sentó frente a él, con un intento de sonrisa.  
Simon levanto la mirada al instante sorprendido. Y al ver que era ella sonrió sin embargo perdió su gran sonrisa al recorrer su vestimenta con la mirada. Frunció el ceño.  
-¿Porque estas vestida así?-pregunto tenso. Clary se encogió de hombros.  
-Quise darte una sorpresa. Ta-da- se señaló guiñándole un ojo.  
-Esa no eres tu.-dijo el mirando hacia la ventana.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto ella confundida.  
-Clary, hace solo unas semanas te vestías con pantalones de mezclilla y blusas que tapaban la mayor parte de ti.  
-Pues he cambiado.- le dijo ella-pensé que te gustaría.  
-¿Sabes que me gustaría?- dijo el inclinándose hacia ella.- que todo fuera como antes.  
-Antes de conocer a los cazadores de sombras.- completo ella.  
-Si- reconoció el.-Éramos felices Clary.  
-Pero no me conocía. Jamás hubiera sabido que soy parte de este mundo.  
-¡No lo eres!- chillo él. -Eres un mundano, no una cazadora de sombras.  
-¡Porque no me apoyas en esto!- le recrimino ella. -Se supone que eres mi novio, tendrías que apoyarme en esto.  
-¿Se supone? Eso es lo que me he estado preguntado. Porque después de salir de ese maldito lugar de hadas, no sé qué pensar de ti.  
-¿Y qué quieres que haga?  
-Que lo dejes ir- Clary comprendió que no solo se refería a ser una cazadora de sombras, también a Jace. Dejar ir a Jace.  
-No puedo.- dijo ella negando con la cabeza-Jamás he sentido esto Simon. Es lo más fuerte que he sentido en mi vida. Y solo, no puedo borrarlo.  
-¿¡Entonces que quieres que haga!?- grito Simon -No soy ningún plato de segunda mesa.  
-Entonces deja de presionarme, cada vez que estoy con el me miras feo o te enojas conmigo.  
-¡Pues deja de verlo!- grito de nuevo levantándose de la mesa.  
-¡No puedo!  
-¡Es tu hermano demonios!- esta vez el barbullo detrás de él se detuvo y todos los miraron asombrados.  
Clary enrojeció.  
-Anda, grítalo a todo Nueva York. Como si no fuera suficiente contigo juzgando.  
-No te juzgo, es que no te das cuenta lo raro que es.-Esta vez Clary se levantó de la mesa.  
-Por supuesto que lo sé, y sabes que, ¡yo no lo elegí!- grito y se señaló- no elegí sentirme así. Y aun si lo hubiera hecho, no lo cambiaría, porque es el sentimiento más hermoso que podría sentir, a pesar de todo el dolor.  
Se dio la vuelta y salió caminando con paso firme de ahí. Sin darse cuenta que unos ojos dorados la habían estado vigilando desde la esquina del club, en aquel sillón verdoso en el que había estado hace tan solo unos días.

* * *

Acepto que se había perdido cuando se encontró en medio de la carretera junto a algunos comercios que parecían peligrosos. Se mordió el labio y esta vez sintió la carne ser perforada y la sangre escurrirse por su barbilla.  
No se molestó en limpiarla al sentir pequeñas gotas de agua golpear su rostro.  
-Mierda-susurro.  
Sorbió su nariz y se dirigió hasta un callejón que parecía estar protegido contra la lluvia. Lo cual pensó, era estúpido puesto que su ropa estaba ya completamente empapada.  
Se dejó deslizar contra la pared de ladrillo rojo, que parecía estar pintándose de negro por el agua que se alcanzaba a salpicar.  
Se miró de arriba a abajo y suspiro. Nada le había salido como lo había planeado.  
-Estúpido Simon- susurro irritada.  
Escucho una risita bastante conocida cerca de ella.  
De alguna forma (silenciosa) Jace se había recargado junto a Clary. Esta se sobresaltó. Y se levantó como si de un resorte se tratase.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo ella con los brazos cruzados. Intentando ignorar el hecho de que su cuerpo quería lanzarse contra él. Él estaba guapo, como sea que estuviera parecía recién sacado de una revista. Llevaba su traje de cazador de sombras, todo negro y dorado.  
-Bueno, después de que saliste a buscar a la ratita, unas chicas que parecían traer más encaje que vestido, entraron y me llevaron a la fuerza a un bar, quisieron que bailara, pero obviamente me negué, porque, no llevaba mi ropa de bailarín puesta así que...heme aquí.- se encogió de hombros mientras le daba una sonrisa ladeada.  
Clary soltó una carcajada, y luego  
sitio el nudo en su garganta aflojarse, sus ojos nublarse y entonces comenzó a llorar.  
Jace dejó de sonreír al instante y la acerco a él con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.  
Clary se aferró a su camisa y comenzó a sollozar contra su pecho.  
-Todo va a estar bien- le susurro Jace contra su pelo, aunque, era algo que jamás hacía, no rescataba damiselas en apuros, a menos que quisiera algo más de ellas, sin embargo era ella, su Clary.  
-No, no es cierto- chillo débilmente.  
-¿Que ha sucedido?- pregunto el mientras acariciaba con suavidad su cabello.  
-Simon.- dijo.  
-No me digas, se volvió a convertir en rata.- dijo el burlonamente.  
-No me estas ayudando.- ella frunció el ceño contra su pecho.  
-Lo siento.- sintió su aliento contra su cuello y su piel se erizo.  
-Está enojado.- su agarre contra su chaqueta se afianzo.  
-Bueno, me imagino que a decir por tu comentario yo debería saber porque.- Jace sonó confundido.  
-La corte Seliee.  
-Oh.- dijo el.- Espero que se arregle.  
-No, no es verdad.-dijo ella con un gemido.- tu provocaste esto.  
-¿Y de nuevo con eso? Ya te dije que no teníamos opción. ¿! Que querías que hiciera!? ¡Que te dejara ahí sin hacer nada! ¿Esperar que tu príncipe rata te rescatara?  
-¡Jace!- lo miro frustrada.  
-¡Que!  
-Solo, solo déjame. -ella se zafo de su abrazo y se dirigió hacia las afueras del callejón.  
Pero en un parpadeo Jace estaba delante de ella y la miraba atentamente.  
-¿Que ha pasado?- le dijo, y Clary supo al mirar sus ojos dorados, fieros y extrañamente dulces que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.  
-Terminamos.  
-¿Tu lo querías?  
-Sí.  
-Mi pregunta más bien seria, ¿tú lo amas?  
-No lo sé.- Clary suspiro pesadamente y Jace deslizo sus brazos alrededor de ella. La apretó contra su pecho con suavidad.  
-No te preocupes. Si lo amaras, entonces lo sabrías. Y yo voy a estar aquí para cuidarte.  
Clary sonrió ligeramente.  
-¿Y si lo amo?- pregunto ella en un susurro.-Lo voy a perder.  
Los brazos de Jace se tensaron a su alrededor.  
-No lo creo. Creo que él no va a dejar de amarte tan fácil. Sería imposible.  
-Eso creo que hoy pudo haber cambiado.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- el corazón de Jace que palpitaba contra su oreja comenzó a calmarla con rapidez y sus ojos se entrecerraron con cansancio y pesadez.  
-El no querrá volver a verme. Creo que esta vez le hice mucho daño.  
Jace suspiro.  
-Ese idiota.- dijo. Jace se inclinó y respiro contra la frente de Clary.  
-¿Quieres que hable con él?- Jace no quería eso por su puesto. Él quería matar al mundano. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, él no era tan culpable.  
Estaba lastimando a Clary, sí. Pero Jace sabía que el mismo lo hacía más, y aun así quería apartarse. Ya no podía apartarse.  
-¿Hablar con él?- Clary río. -Hoy estas más amable que nunca Jace. -La sintió reír contra su pecho y el acaricio su espalda con el dedo pulgar, haciendo figuras imaginarias.  
-Que te puedo decir. Es el día de, haz algo caritativo por la gente que quieres.  
-¿Tú me quieres?- Clary lo miro incrédula.  
-Por supuesto tontita. ¿Eres mi hermana no es cierto?  
-Sí, lo soy.- Clary se encogió en sus brazos. Odiaba esa palabra. Lo hacía sentirse miserable y desesperado. En momentos como esos deseaban con todo el corazón, nunca haber conocido a la chica.  
No haber vuelto a ver a su padre.  
No conocer a su madre.  
No verla.  
No sentirla.  
No sufrir.

Pero ella no solo era la causante de sus problemas o de su sufrimiento, ella era su todo.  
Porque la sentía más que nunca, dentro de sus brazos protectores, la veía más que nunca, veía esos ojos esmeralda, hermosos y confundidos.  
-Lo voy a extrañar.- susurro ella sacándolo de su ensoñación.  
-Bueno si te sirve de consuelo, pienso que hoy te ves hermosa.  
"Hermosa" Recordó aquella vez en el invernadero... y sonrió, porque bueno, aquel había sido un día lindo. (Hermoso y perfecto)  
-¿Porque me serviría de consuelo?- dijo con una sonrisa.  
Jace hacia eso, podía hacer que se sintiera frustrada, dolida y con ganas de ponerse a llorar o hacerla sentir bien, realmente bien.  
-No tengo idea, solo necesitaba decirlo- dijo el sonriendo también.- No es algo fácil de ignorar.  
Ella levanto la mirada y el río por lo bajo.  
-Sin embargo, todo este maquillaje no me gusta. -dijo el limpiando el rímel de sus mejillas con suavidad.-No te vez como tu.- dijo con suavidad.

-¿Y cómo soy yo? -dijo sin poder evitarlo, y el la miro sorprendido como si la pregunta fuera totalmente estúpida.  
-Pues... Eres bajita.- dijo riendo ligeramente.- con risos pelirrojos, eres tontita, cabeza hueca, impertinente, berrinchuda, impulsiva. -Clary frunció el ceño.- Eres valiente, capaz, fuerte. Eres mi Clary.- termino el en un susurro.

-Jace...  
Los dos se miraron a los ojos, las caricias de Jace se habían detenido y de alguna forma Clary quería rogar por que comenzaran de nuevo.  
-Está mal...  
Jace se inclinó con lentitud.  
-No...Es perfecto.-dijo con una risita.  
El aliento de el choco contra su rostro.  
Rocío, sol.  
Sus ojos dorados se cerraron junto a los de ella.  
Sus labios se juntaron. Un solo roce, y al instante los labios de Clary lo recibieron. Y fue como  
recibir descargas del sol. Luz, luz y más luz.  
Dorado por todos lados y alas. El flotando junto a ella.  
Jace apretó sus dedos contra su cintura, y una de sus manos viajo a través de su cuerpo para finalmente tomar entre sus dedos su rostro. Sus labios quemaban, como descargas y su estómago por primera vez, parecía estar lleno de mariposas.  
Y Jace se alimentaba de ella, porque era lo que el necesitaba.  
A ella.  
Y no importaba si estaba mal.  
Era ella.  
Y no quería a nadie más.  
Solo a ella.

Clary dio un gritito de sorpresa cuando Jace la empujo contra la pared del callejón.  
Y sus manos se recargaron al lado de la cabeza de ella y Clary levanto sus brazos y los envolvió alrededor su cuello y ella estaba ardiendo y él bebió de ella.  
Sus labios se separaron para tomar aire. Y Clary con la respiración pesada lo miro con tristeza.  
-Somos hermanos.  
-Basta Clary. Escucha. Porque será la última vez que lo diga.- llevo sus manos a su rostro forzándola a mirarlo. -No te quiero con Simon, no quiero que lo ames. Te quiero conmigo, a mi lado. Y no me importa que seas mi hermana. Te amo, y eso es suficiente. Por favor, Por favor Clary. Deja de pensar que esto está mal.  
Clary tembló ante sus palabras.  
-¿Y si no funciona?  
-Funcionara.  
-Y si nos descubren.- dijo ella con pánico.  
-Estaremos juntos.- los dedos de ella cubrieron los de él.  
-Nos separaran.  
-No los dejare. -susurro él.  
Y se inclinó para volver a besarla.

**Fin.**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, el Summary también lo cambie porque me pareció que el anterior no concordaba con lo que escribí.  
Muchas gracias por leer. Y creo que me pase de cursi jiji.

20/06/2013

Gretel Dann Beth


End file.
